I'll Be Home for Christmas
by samptra
Summary: Christmas 2012. It's Steve first Christmas in this new time, and Tony had a promise to keep.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sure just borrowing.

Genres: Romance, fluff, sap, Christmas

Story: Christmas 2012. It's Steve first Christmas in this new time, and Tony had a promise to keep.

Author's Note: So here is my fluffy sappy Christmas fic, pure romantic fluff and I man no apologies! WARNING MAN ON MAN! Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 24, 1944 – Switzerland

"I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me," he sang softly, surprisingly good for the size of the man singing. "Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree." Blue eyes watching his breath freeze to a mist before him. It was bitterly cold here, the snow blowing hard through the mountain pass. He had never been that fond of the holidays; it was a constant reminder of just how alone he was. "Christmas Eve will find me," he chocked a little, his eyes burning. "Were the love light gleams," despite his best efforts the soldier felt the hot wetness slid down his cheeks.

Steven Rogers wrapped his arms a little tighter around himself, looking up at the endless night sky. "I'll be home for Christmas," he wiped his streaming eyes, "If only in my dreams…"

-#-#-#-

December 21, 2012 – New York

Steve woke suddenly, chest aching, cheeks wet. His heart thrumming painfully in his chest; the nightmare again. Since his sudden and abrupt awakening in this new century, nightmares had become a constant in his life. Sighing the big man wiped his face, glancing at the alarm clock glowing green numbers told him it was five AM, he might as well get up he wouldn't sleep more tonight. Moving slowly Steve got out of the wide comfortable bed. Glancing ruefully around the large, beautiful room. It was hard to believe how far he'd come in this new place and time; a block of ice, to living in the largest tower in modern New York City. In the process defeating a demi-God, saving the world, and making some new friends along the way.

The best of his new friends had gotten off to a rather rocky start. He grinned tugging on a pair of tight black pants, followed by a long sleeved shirt of similar material, continually amazed that such light feeling material could keep him so warm in the cold. A pair of shorts and a sweater followed sporting of all things the logo of Stark Industries. He touched the name, calling to mind the man behind the corporation Anthony Stark, the son of a good friend of is Howard Stark, and currently the best thing about this new world he was in. Granted they had rubbed each other the wrong way at the outset, but Steve had come to realize much of it had to do with his own confusion and fear.

Sneakers laced he headed down through the quite Tower, stretching long muscular limbs as he stepped on the elevator riding it down to street level. Rolling bulky shoulders he stepped outside into the brisk December air inhaling deeply. Smiling he began to run the slush filled streets. Maintaining a pace that would have a normal man doubled over panting, he let his mind begin to wander as his legs took him on a now familiar route. Traitorous thoughts turning to a subject that had been filling up his conscious and unconscious mind; Tony.

His first impression of the man had not been favorable, he wasn't a soldier, he didn't fall in line, refusing to answer to anyone. The complete opposite of everything Steve had been raised on. He had learned though, you can't judge a book by its cover, he had judged Tony unfairly, and unwisely. The arrogant, loud mouthed, genius saved the carrier and all those aboard it, almost costing his life. Then he'd gone and done a fool thing, he had saved the city, Steve included. He could still see the red blur falling limply from the sky in his minds eye, his own harsh words echoing in his mind as his heart stuttered in his chest; Steve had almost lost him.

It had been a turning point for Steve, for them. Tony had been right, he wasn't a soldier, he had not been given any amazing super powers, he was regular man…with an amazing genius, and as Steve was learning a serious knack for getting himself in trouble. If it wasn't something he said to the press, it was through his own machinations. More then that, beneath the suit, the money, and carefully constructed persona, Steve was learning Tony Stark had a heart of gold.

Puffing a little winded and more then half way through his run the big man paused, stretching cramping legs as he glanced around the still brightly lit city. New York was dressed in its festive best for Christmas; Steve couldn't help but marvel at the beauty. Curious blue eyes panned the street, the early morning risers already moving but for the most part it was quite, or at least as quite as it ever got here. He paused spotting something in the window of a nearby shop curious he approached.

The large window was showcasing paintings, beautiful paintings, the subject matter the Avengers. He recognized himself, the Hulk, and Thor…the one he was most interested in though was Iron Man. He smiled, glancing up at the name of the shop still dark and closed at this hour. Making a mental note to return he was off running again.

-#-#-#-

"Sir Miss Potts on the phone," JARVIS said over the noise of the man working. Frowning the sweaty, dirty man turned off the laser torch, flipping up his face shield as the screen opened, Pepper's face appearing, "Miss Potts," he said with a flirtatious smile, "What so I owe the pleasure?" She arched a brow at him, "Tony…I hate to ask, but I need you," it was his turn to laugh, "I think Phil maybe a little jealous…but I am hard to resist." She shook her head, "No smarty I need you here for some meetings, here as in Malibu…and preferably soon seeing as Phil and I have plans for the holidays."

"I wasn't invited?"

"No Tony I'm not inviting you to my romantic Christmas for two…"

"I suppose I'm paying for it though,"

"I am paying for it."

"And I pay for your salary; ergo I am paying for Agent to steal you away from me." He mock pouted, Pepper Potts scowling at him. "So how are you and Captain America getting on?" Tony held up his hands in surrender, "You win, ok gorgeous I'll be there." Nodding she gave him smug grin ending the call. Tony ruefully shook his head "Cut me to the quick Pep," he mumbled. The women certainly knew which button to push, she was damn well aware of the massive, ridiculous crush Tony had on the far to handsome and wholesome Captain America.

"Me and half of the world," he sighed running a grimy hand through his hair. The best memories he had of his father was listening to him tell stories of the world's first superhero. Tales of heroism and courage fighting against all the odds and coming out on the others side. It was little wonder he'd spent his adolescence imaging a man he'd knew he could never have. Captain America had been an unattainable dream he'd held close to his heart…until six months ago.

He could still remember the call, hands trembling as they had told him he'd been found in the ice. The emotional roller coaster that followed had damn near broke him, his anger with Fury for the stupid stunt he pulled, his frustration at being called out and compared to his father. The sorrow of thinking he was going to loose everything before he'd even been given a chance, then finally the hope of a new start…a new friendship.

Since then Tony thought they had managed to get along rather well. Steve had moved into the Tower, the perfect excuse for the engineer to show the big blonde more of the modern world. It was comfortable, companionable….and yet Tony was unsatisfied. He wanted to be more then simple friends. "How do you tell a man from the 40's you love them?" He mumbled glancing at his current project; it was a Christmas present for Steve.

Surprisingly Tony was a big fan of Christmas, it had been the one time of year when he'd been young his parents had actually paid attention to him. Showering him with toys true, but it hadn't been what had made him happy, it was having his mom and dad for least a little while. Christmas for him had become a time to show those around you how much you cared.

He worried a lower lip, his gift was half done, but Pep needed him to get going. Frowning, he paused not really wanting to go, after all he had big plans for Christmas. It was Steve's first Christmas in this new time, and Tony had every intention of making it something wonderful and memorable. As cheesy and as hokey as it came. Setting his jaw firmly he made a decision, he'd get the meetings done and back twenty-four hours tops. Hurrying then to shower and dress, the sooner he got this over with the sooner he could get back here and put his plan into action.

Dressed and presentable he ran into Steve in the living room. Tony pausing to admire the big man, sweaty and flushed from his run, looking better then any man should. "Tony," he huffed with a smile wiping his forehead, "Hey Spangles, how was your run?" he shrugged, "Good." Steve finally noting how the smaller man was dressed; if it was work in his lab all day it was jeans and t-shirt, but when it was a suit, "Meeting?" the dark haired man nodded, "Yes, Pep's waiting for me in Malibu, should be back in a day or so." Steve blinked, "Oh ok…" he said softly, Tony was suddenly worried. "I'll be back for Christmas, promise," nodding Steve smiled wanly, "Don't worry, good luck with your meeting I'll see you soon." With that he headed towards his rooms, dark eyes watched him go sadly. Steve had looked so sad…Tony made a decision there and then, he would be back tomorrow at the latest. "Don't care what Pepper Potts says," he grumbled, as his suit assembled around him, "It's Christmas damit."

-#-#-#-

December 22

The bell above the door jingled merrily, the big figure stepping inside dusting the snow out of his hair. Blue eyes glancing around the small store, a small pleased smile creeping across his face; the place was full of art supplies. Holiday shoppers bustled about hurriedly, Steve Rogers sidestepped them easily. No one giving him a second look, it was amazing how few people recognized him without his suit. A lady jostled past him with a grunt, he dodged out of the way shaking his head. He already thought this world moved to fast but with the holidays approaching, people seemed to be moving even faster. He couldn't fathom any of it.

Still it was indeed Christmas, his first in this time, and for the first time in a long time…he had a family to buy presents for. It maybe a little old fashioned in this century, but he had come to feel that way about the others. They had shed blood together on the battlefield, sat around and watched movies, shared meals, and when you where down they where their to pick you up. He had spent a long time selecting just the right gifts for Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and even making sure to get something for Pepper and Phil. There was only one left on his list. The most difficult and the most important; Tony.

He moved towards the far end of the store, the paintings he'd seen yesterday in the window on display. His gaze once more drawn to Iron Man, it was a good painting, the colours vibrant, a excellent likeness of the Superhero. Keen eyes studied the artwork for long moments, it was nice but it wasn't… "It's not Tony," he murmured finally understanding what was wrong with the art work. A sudden idea taking hold in his mind, he smiled softly at the hero portrait. He knew what to get Tony for Christmas.

Steve left the small store a while later, a bounce in his step as he carefully carried his supplies back to the Tower. Navigating the slushy streets, he was home eager to begin working. Elevators chiming he stepped off almost running over Bruce in his haste. "Whoa easy Cap, " the dark haired man juggled his tea and papers. "Sorry Doc," the big man smiled cheerily at him, "You're in a good mood," Steve shrugged, "I guess." Shaking his head Banner got onto the elevator. "Bruce…is…ummm…Tony back yet?" he tried to sound casual. "Not yet, sorry Steve," he looked at the big man ruefully, "Ahh ok thanks." He waved at the doors closed the man disappearing from sight.

Alone again Steve looked down at his package, trying not to be too upset after all Tony was just at some meetings he said he'd be back. Besides it was going to take some time to get his gift ready. Eager to start he headed to his room, getting everything set he began leafing through his sketchbook a very specific picture in mind. Large hands pausing on the drawing, a soft smile tugging at his lips. The memory leapt from the page. Steve could recall in minute detail the moment…the inspiration of this picture; forever etched in his memory.

_Everything hurt. Today have been bad. Unable to stop the invading aliens from reaching the city the casualties had been higher then any of them had wanted. Eventually they had won the day, but at a terrible cost to the civilian population. It had hit them all hard. Clint and Natasha had retreated somewhere together, Thor disappearing no doubt to find comfort with Jane, Bruce to his lab where he'd call up Emily; and Steve…Steve had no one. _

_The big man sat silently on the edge of his bed; dawn just barely peaking over the horizon. He had never felt his loneliness more acutely then he did at this moment. That deep depression threatening to swallow him, a dark vastness he'd been battling since he'd awoke in this wretched confusing time. In desperation he stood feet moving, dazed he found himself standing outside Tony's lab; pressing his hand against the recognition scanner the door opened with a soft noise. _

_It was dark inside; Steve having a sudden terrifying thought that perhaps Tony wasn't here. Desperate eyes scanned the room, finally spotting that telltale blue glow. Relief washing over him Steve was about to move towards the man when he froze. The smaller man was standing before his dented suit hanging innocently in its place. Dark eyes looked steadily at the red and gold machine he'd created. Steve had never seen him look that way, his face drawn, serious, older then the blonde man had ever seen him. Wearing nothing save a pair of low riding torn jeans, Steve could see the bruises beginning to form on his chest and sides. _

_He was unsure how long he stared, but suddenly Tony was turning dark brown eyes meeting his, lips twisting into a small tired smile, "Ok Steve?" The big man looked at him non-pulsed his heart stuttering in his chest. Before he could really rationalize it he was across the lab wrapping big arms around Tony tightly. Feeling those strong capable arms retuning the hug his knees begin to shake, "No," he whispered. Tony held him tightly, Steve clinging to the man like a lifeline. _

_He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, but eventually they did separate the genius leading them slowly to the couch where he tugged Steve down with him, saying nothing he wrapped his arms around the man in comfort. Steve felt wetness trace across his face, dripping onto the chest below his cheek. A gentle callused hand running through tousled blond hair. _

_In the dark of the lab, a bruised, bloodied, Iron Man and Captain America found comfort in each other's arms. _

Steve blinked returning to himself, looking down at the picture once more. Tony standing so contemplative and lost before his armor strong and silent. Carefully he tugged the picture free of the book turning to set up his canvas. That night had been a turning point in his life, pulled back from that abysses, Steve had found a reason to live in this time. He'd fallen in love with Tony Stark. He'd fought it for months, trying to maintain a friendly distance, telling himself over and over it wasn't right. There where a million reasons why he shouldn't love the loud, over the top, genius…but he did.

Settling before the blank cream coloured canvas he glanced at the picture taking a deep breath. They said the holidays where a time for showing people you cared, and for the first time Steve had someone he loved.

-#-#-#-

December 23

"No Pepper, I'm going home!" Angry the dark haired man stopped towards the lab, "Tony the meeting ar-"

"I don't care!" he said, "JARVIS ready my suit." He snapped face dark with fury. He had already been here way longer then he wanted. "Tony you can't go back until we get this mess sorted out, and you damn well know it!" his long time assistant and current CEO snapped at him. "Look Tony I know how you feel, but you knew going into this…there was going to be growing pains, transition." She watched the stiff back begin to slowly slump forward. Pepper felt the tiniest bit of remorse pushing Tony's buttons. Despite what everyone thought the man cared deeply for his company, his workers, and what they did. She'd keep her employers secret until the day she died…but she knew deep inside there was still a young boy dreaming of creating a better world.

"I leave tomorrow morning, I'll stay for that last meeting and then I'm leaving Pepper." He turned to her looking stern, serious, "It's Christmas Eve tomorrow…and I am going to spend it with him." She smiled secretly, "You going to tell him you're in love with him?" Dark eyes narrowed, designing not to answer. Deciding she had pushed him enough for one night the red haired women turned, " Good night Tony."

He watched her disappear, before he heaving a frustrated sigh. Carding agitated fingers through dark hair he glanced moodily around, feeling like breaking something. Anything. Sitting heavily he glared at the half finished present for Steve. He was supposed to be back by now. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, Steve's first Christmas Eve since being unfrozen and Tony wanted to be there with him. Doing every single cheesy, movie cliché holiday crap he could possibly think of. All because he knew it would make the big, handsome man smile. He was an utterly sappy fool…but that, according to all the movies, books, and poetry was what happened to you when you fell in love. Tony shook his head at himself, he couldn't pin point the moment the man had come more to mean more to him then just a crush. Somehow though the large blonde had firmly situate himself in his abused heart, showing no signs of leaving.

"Might as well lay all my cards on the table," he looked across at the partially finished gift. Standing he moved towards it resolute, he would get this finished, get back to New York by early afternoon, and give Steve the sappiest Christmas ever. After all, the holidays where the time to tell the ones you loved.

-#-#-#-

December 24

He woke oddly excited for the day, despite the nightmares of loneliness and cold, he felt today was going to be different. True Tony wasn't home yet, but Steve had faith he would be. He glanced to the easel, the finished painting sitting innocently on the frame. He didn't paint often, but he thought his work had turned out better then he could have hoped. His gift was ready, and he was ready to meet the day. With nowhere to go he tugged a Stark Industry sweater on over his pj's headed for the kitchen for his coffee and newspaper.

Halfway down the stair he heard the commotion in the living room. It didn't sound like trouble but it did make him curious. He stepped into the room, surprised to see everyone already up, dressed. Blonde brows raised, usually he was the only one up at this time. The others where arguing good naturedly as they sorted out presents from under the tree. Leaning against the door frame he shook his head, trying to puzzle out what was happening. His amusement soon vanished however when he noticed the packed bags by the door; it looked like they where leaving.

"Good morning Steven," Thor spotted him first, smiling exuberantly. "Morning," he said trying to smile even as his heart was falling in his chest. "Hey Cap," Bruce called looking bright eyed and excited. "Merry Christmas," Natasha smiled. Nodding in acknowledgement he moved into the room proper, "What's going on?" he asked eyes darting to bags. Suddenly the jubilant mood dissipated. Clint was the first to speak, "I ummm…Natasha and I are headed South for a little getaway for the holidays." The red headed women nodded sheepishly, "To many people." Bruce shifted, "Going to surprise Emily for Christmas." Thor still not really understanding the intricacies of Midigion interaction completely missing the mood beaming, "I am off to see Jane, this time of year is most enjoyable I understand for Midigans." Steve nodded, they where going to spend the holidays with the ones they love…how could he possibly begrudge them that?

"Well what are you waiting for?" He smiled at them, moving to help them gather the gifts form under the tree. It was loud and chaotic, everyone in high spirits as they finished getting themselves together. Ready they gathered by the elevators, "Merry Christmas Steve," Natasha gave him a peck on the cheek, as Clint smiled shaking his hand. Bruce gave him a fond pat on the back, Thor a bone crushing hug. "Merry Christmas everyone," he waved as the elevator doors slid shut the others disappearing from sight.

Steve stood unmoving for a long time, the utter silence in the Tower deafening. Eventually he moved feet dragging as he headed for the kitchen. Quietly he got his coffee and paper, slumping in the chair. Eyes drifting from the newsprint to the gray overcast morning, he was feeling utterly sorry for himself. "Stop it Rogers," he chastened himself harshly, "It's not the first Christmas you spent alone."

A sudden noise caught his attention, it wasn't the alarm…it was something else, a rumbling. Worrying he stood quickly, "JARVIS? What's going on?" He asked worried, "Scheduled power shut do-" the voice cut out as did all the lights and electronics. Steve wide eyed glanced around, as the power went down. He wanted to laugh hysterically, "Of course." Shaking his head ruefully he picked up his coffee heading upstairs, no need to worry Tony would be home soon.

-#-#-#-

"Leaving right now!" he called running through the house, Pep hurrying behind him as she finished the last of the paper work "You have the present?" she called to the rapidly moving figure. "Yes, wrapped and everything." She glanced to the rather misshapen package; apparently he'd done it himself. "Have a good time with Agent Miss Potts I will see you in the Ne-" armor half on he was cut off by a very familiar, very unwelcome alarm. "No!" he shouted at no one in particular. Pepper frowned, "What is that? Is that the Avengers alarm?" Tony didn't answer, he was looking at his phone, "It's here…in Malibu…" he mumbled, face frowning in pain. Pepper Potts watched her employer carefully; it was moments like these her heart broke for him.

Callused hands curled around the phone, resolute he walked onto the pad, his suit assembling around him. "Where you headed Tony?" she asked hesitantly, "Save the world Pep." He smiled at her, "Then save Steve."

-#-#-#-

Easier said then done. He grunted as one of the aliens threw him clear through a nearby abandoned building. Iron Man was badly outnumbered. Arc sputtering he lay amid the rubble catching his breath. "Who…tries to take over the world Christmas Eve!" he wheezed, body aching everywhere. Slowly, painfully he stood staggering a little. About to take off after them again he was stalled, AC/DC was blaring through his helmet. "Need a hand Iron Man?" the amused voice of Hawkeye following. "Holy Christ I'm glad to see you guys," he said glancing upwards as the jet touched down. "Man of Iron, rest easy as we dispatch these foes," Thor thundered landing on the ground in a swirl of red cape. The Hulk gave a war cry joining the fray. Renewed, Tony gathered himself with a grin the Calvary was here.

Even with the others the battle was a long fought one, and when the last alien fell it was weary, battered group that stood triumphant. "We win the day comrades!" the blonde God raised Mojon victory. Tony landed, utterly exhausted, sighing as he tugged off his helmet. Bruce was back, dusting himself off casually as he joined them near the jet. "So what are you guys doing here, and where is Cap?" the billionaire asked them with no preamble. Natasha gave him an inscrutable look, "He's in New York, we where headed South when the call came through…just good timing." Tony was not pleased, "You left Steve, alone on Christmas Eve." His voice was low, even, his features betraying nothing. They had the decency to look ashamed, all but Thor. "Yes!" he crowed clapping the man on the back.

Tony shook his head, glancing up at the sky it was growing dark, it would be even later in New York. "Tony look we're sorry, it's just headed to visit…" Bruce trailed off, Tony glanced at him a half smile. "I know, sorry…holiday is for family, you guys have a Merry Christmas." He was snapping his helmet on once more, "Where you going?" Clint called, already knowing the answer. "Headed to New York." The other smiled wishing him well as he blasted off.

-#-#-#-

"I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me," the big figure sat wrapped in an afghan before the large windows singing softly to himself. With every hour that past Steve became more resigned slowly realizing Tony wasn't coming. The Tower around him was dark, and chilly the heat turned down with the power shut down. "Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree…" sad blue eyes looked out across the city skyline, New York was dressed for Christmas as people bustled heading for parties or home to family. Smiling bitterly, he wiped his eyes; ignoring the tears he felt tracking across his cheeks, "Merry Christmas."

Above the blonde curled on the chair a tired figure staggered onto the landing pad, already yelling at JARVIS, "Why they hell is the Tower dark? Where's the power? Did it get cut?" He clicked into the main part out of the cold. "No Sir, you set to run the Tower on minimal power during the Christmas holiday. An experiment to see if it was cost effective." JARVIS replied, "Terrible idea power this up, getting everything running damit and crank the heat." As he spoke he could feel the Tower beginning to power up again, it would take almost an hour to be fully operational. He struggled out of his suit, as JARVIS pried dented metal off. "Steve here JARVIS?" he asked juggling the poorly wrapped package, "In the living room Sir, he's been here all day."

Cursing under his breath, he glanced at the clock; it was five minutes after midnight. He had missed Christmas Eve. Tony felt his heart sink he hadn't made it in time. He looked down at his present clutched in callused hands, worrying a bloodied lip. Dark eyes taking on a resolute gleam, he may have missed Christmas Eve…but he had made it for Christmas. Hurrying down towards the common area, he heard Steve before he saw him. Hesitating at the sound of the old carol sung so sadly, and beautifully. It tugged at his chest, his glow dimming, silently he moved into the room. The huddled figure gazed out the window, his back to Tony.

"Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams…" closer now, Tony took a soft breath, "I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams," he sang, watching as the entire form stiffened. The blonde didn't move for a full heart beat, turning slowly, surprise and shock on every line of his face.

Steve thought he was dreaming as he often dreamed of Tony, smiling and laughing with him…kissing him. Blue eyes scanned the bedraggled from, dark hair sweaty and matted to his head, the t-shirt he was wearing sweat soaked, almost see through, the glowing ring in his chest pulsing steadily, the only light in the room. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Tony was worried; Steve hadn't moved a muscle, simply stared at him. That unwavering blue gaze making him want to shift in discomfort. Just when he thought he could no long stand the silence, Steve was up across the room, crushing Tony in his arms. "You came back," he whispered, burying his face against the man. Tony didn't hesitate he returned the hug tightly, "I said I would." The large body began to shake, trembling, "I thought I'd be alone again," he said clenching his teeth, fighting back the sobs. Tony pulled back, gently cupping the tear stained face, dark eyes locking with blue, "You'll never be alone…I promise you Steve, as long as I have breath in my body you will not be alone." The tears fell steadily, Tony wiping them away, "Hey now, none of that it's Christmas…" he mumbled, without thinking he leaned forward capturing those lips that had taunted him for months.

Surprised Steve felt the gentle lips against his own; he barely hesitated. Months of unrequited passion spilled forth, and he was clumsily returning the kiss, pouring his heart into it. Tony's knees nearly buckled when Steve began to kiss him back. He had fantasized about this moment for months; but reality was far better then fantasy. The kiss went on and on, Tony's split lip opened again, the metallic bite of blood making Steve pull away worried. "Tony you ok?" able to see his him better he noted the bruise under one eye, his lip cut and bleeding sluggishly, and if he hazard a guess the smaller man no doubt had more bruises. Tony looking that battered could only mean one thing; he'd been in a battle.

"Was there a call?" He asked a frown creasing his brow, "Yeah, don't worry the others happened to be passing through, it was in Malibu no way you would have made it in time." Steve blinked, "So you rushed here after a fight?" The smaller man shrugged smiling a little, "Yeah." The smile that crossed the big man's face took Tony's breath away.

Lips found each other's again, big arms tugging the bruised form tighter. Slow, sweet passionate kisses that made Steve light headed. His experience was limited but he wasn't completely innocent. Slowly, carefully large hands moved to slide under Tony's torn t-shirt, caressing the muscles in his back. Startled Tony pulled back blinking up at him, dark eyes surprised…Steve immediately pulled his hands out. "I'm sorry, I just…" Tony grinning crazily, "You better not be sorry," with that Steve felt callused hand grip his as he pulled towards the stairs, following confused. "Where we going?" Laughing outright the manic inventor tugged them upwards, "Bed…you better be ready to finish what you started." Steve felt a slow easy grin cross his face.

Moving in earnest he yanked the smaller man off he feet running for his room. Tony didn't care what bed they where in as long as he was in it with Steve. The room was still dark, and chilled as they collapsed onto the neatly made room, Tony hurried tugging off his own shirt the unfettered glow from his chest lighting up the room. Steve tugged his own sweater and shirt off. Jeans soon following as the pair rolled together on the large bed, Tony thinking plain white boxers had never looked so good.

Tangled together, hands explored each other, smoothing across muscular planes, and angles. Tony tugged him tighter, their naked chest pressing together, Steve gasping as the cool metal touched him. Tony pulled back, "Sorry I can put my shirt back on…" he mumbled turning to search for it. Steve stopped him gently, "Don't you dare." Tony gave him a mock salute, before diving in again, arching his hips against the super soldier. Gasping at the pure jolt of lust that shot through him, Steve reciprocated, soon the pair grinding against one another clothed erections. Steve shuddered the sensations where new, overwhelming, and it had been so long…with a soft cry he was cumming soaking his boxers. Surprised Tony pulled away, the big guy refusing to meet his eyes buried his face against his neck with a groan of embarrassment. "Sorry," he mumbled face flaming. Tony bit back his own groan; he'd never been more turned on in his life.

Boldly Steve reached out slipping an awkward hand into his new lovers boxer briefs, Tony lost it as the large warm hand wrapped around him tightly if a little clumsily. Lips mashed together as they peeled of their underwear, the once playboy having a sudden attack of consciousness, "Steve," he mumbled against well kissed lips, "Are you sure?" the big man pulled him close, "Never been more sure of anything." Grinning Tony flipped them laying on top of the big man kissing his way across the strong neck, pausing to toy with pert pink nipples before moving lower. Moving across well-defined abs he had a sudden thought, "Don't suppose you have some lube?" He teased running callused palms across muscular thighs, Steve looked at the dark head moving lower between his thighs, "N-No…" he gasped out as those magic hands where touching him, Steve hard again. Tony chuckled as he eyed the rather substantial erection; he really was a Super Soldier.

Making a mental note to get lube…lots of lube everywhere Tony sucked on his fingers wetting them quickly. Pressing against the tight ring of muscle, he took as much as Steve as he could without choking. "Tony!" he cried bucking into the hot mouth, gagging a little smaller man worked his tight hole loosening it, stretching him as he sucked the big man off. Steve was on overload; the intrusion was weird, mildly painful…but oddly good. Those long clever fingers messaging coaxing as Tony's mouth sucked him grazing his teeth along the length of his shaft. His second time surprised him, crying out he was spilling again, into a very surprised Tony's mouth. Choking a bit he took the load, as Steve blabbering apologies once more face passionate and hazy.

Tony was loosing it, using some of Steve's own fluids he lubed himself up, settling between those long legs. Slowly he slid forward, meeting small resistance he pushed forward sliding inside inch my inch. Panting Steve locked eyes with him at the much large intrusion, "Tony?" he gasped confused and aroused, leaning forward the dark haired man kissed him again as he settled his full length inside the man. He paused, "Ok?" returning the kiss eagerly Steve pulled the man to him tightly, "Yeah." Tony moved then slowly at first, Steve gasping and arching against him. Rocking faster, now, Tony could feel the blonde growing hard between them once more. Chuckling he shifted his angle looking for that… "Tony!" he cried arching back, big hands fisting in the sheets, the dark haired man grinned. Biting back his own moan he felt Steve tighten around him.

Grunting Tony moved faster, hitting that sweet spot every time. Steve was loosing his mind, it felt so good he back arching off the bed, he could feel Tony hitting something that made his mind mush and starts burst behind his eyes. The smaller man was fast approaching his threshold, reaching between them he began to jerk Steve in time with his movements. "Oh Tony!" he moaned loudly, as he was spilling for a third time between them, his muscles clenching impossibly tight around the other man. Tony shuddered spilling deep inside his now lover collapsing forward onto the broad chest a tangled sweaty mess.

Neither moved for long minutes, panting softly as they held each other, Tony the first to break the silence, "Wow…" he mumbled kissing the sweat slick chest. Steve dazed smiled, "You ok Steve?" he asked sitting up, slipping out of the man. "Yeah," he puffed, Tony chuckled, "Feel like a shower then we can watch some Christmas movies sit by the tree…whole nine yards." Steve was looking at him, wide eyed. "Powers out," he mumbled, Tony looked towards the now blinking alarm clock, "Not anymore, sorry about that when I originally set the programming no one was going to be here over Christmas." Sitting up Steve kissed him sweetly, "It doesn't matter you came back." Tony hummed into the kiss, "I'll be home for Christmas…"

-#-#-#-

"Tony I've met that man, before…" he trailed off wide blue eyes fastened on the screen. Showered, and replete the pair sat curled together on the couch. The tree lit, and the large TV played _White Christmas, _"You met Bing Crosby?" he asked smiling, "Ok grandpa," he mumbled teasing. Steve glared at him from his position on his chest, chuckling Tony slid out from under the big man, "Well since it's Christmas…even if it is two in the morning," he mumbled locating the forgotten gift he returned to the couch. "Merry Christmas Steve," he said giving the blond man a kiss on the cheek.

Sitting up the Cap looked at the rather poorly wrapped package in his lap, setting it aside for a moment hurrying over to the tree he grabbing a brightly wrapped something as well. "This is for you," he said passing it over blushing from the neck up. Smiling Tony accepted it, waiting while he sat down. "You first," Tony urged watching as Steve gently pulled apart the paper curiously looking the object over he it took a moment from him to realize what it was. Tony nervously fiddling with the paper on his present watching Steve intently, the silence seemed to stretch on forever. "It's my lame attempt at art," he mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. The blonde man finally looked at him, eyes suspiciously moist. "Tony it's beautiful," the small glass case was reinforced with what looked like the same material as Tony's suit, inside glowing faintly was a reactor similar to the one in his chest. Overlaying the reactor was a miniature replica of his shield the two halves forming a whole.

"Pepper once gave me an old reactor in glass, it said 'Proof Tony Stark has a heart'." He shrugged embarrassed, "So I gave it to the one person, I think will look after it." It was the sappiest thing he'd ever said, Tony refused point blank to look at the blonde telling himself he was defiantly not the blushing like a teenage girl. Steve gathered him close, kissing him slowly, sweetly breathless they parted. "Open yours," bemused the inventor nodded tearing off the paper he held the painting up shocked. He was well used to seeing Iron Man in various mediums, but this one was different. It was Iron Man, and himself standing back to back. Wearing nothing save a pair of jeans the image of him was holding his arc looking into the distance contemplative and solemn. It was poignant, and utterly beautiful. "Steve…I…" he trailed off, "You painted this didn't you?" the big man nodded, "I know you have lots of Iron Man…but I think you needed to see you…how I see you."

Tony turned to look at him, face serious for once no half smile or grin, "Steve…I love you. You don't have to say anything back, but I needed to tell you." The big blonde held his present tighter, "I love you too; I have for a while now." Tony leaned in kissing him softly, "I think that's enough sap don't you," he teased Steve blushing nodded. Carefully setting their presents aside they arranged themselves on the couch. "Best Christmas I've ever had," Steve mumbled yawning widely, snuggling tighter to his love, Tony drowsy kissed soft blonde hair. "First of many," blue eyes smiled as he glancing to the window, large fluffy white flakes falling on the city, inside wrapped warmly in his love's embrace he listened to Bing Crosby sing softly; all was right with the world.

Tony could feel Steve humming against his chest softly, smiling he closed his eyes; Christmas was his favorite time of year.

End.


End file.
